When an American state invades a German trench
by TheOtaku2
Summary: This is an America X Germany one-shot requested by a friend which I decided to post on here for a bit of fun. America is teaching Germany how to be a true American, but what exactly will he show him this time?


The UN meeting had been held at America's huge mansion. Naturally, it had dissolved into chaos minutes in and everybody decided to pack up and leave.

Everyone except America, of course. And Germany.

Because of Italia's and Japan's actions he was forced to stay while pretending he wanted to become a full fledged American (though this was quite untrue: the thought of eating so many burgers and not working it off made him feel ill) however, he couldn't deny that his lessons in becoming American were rather fun.

Germany sat on the edge of the couch, nervous about what America would try to teach him today. Would it be….God forbid...a duvet day?

Loud footsteps announced America's entrance into the room. "Yo, Germany, dude! Wanna know what I'll be teaching you today?"

Germany's eyebrow twitched and he sighed. "I suppose….What is it?"

America's face suddenly turned very serious, yet there was a mischievous glint in his royal blue eyes. He stepped closer to the German nation. "I'm going to teach you how to be bedded by an American."

Germany couldn't quite believe his ears. Did he really say…._that_?

America moved; he grabbed Germany under his arms and lifted him to his feet. Brow furrowed, he led them to his darkened bedroom. Germany put up some fight, he was still bigger than America.

In the end, though, his curiosity got the better of him and he followed willingly. The door creaked open. He could see dim candles lit inside. This….really was going to happen.

So why did he not hate the idea?

America pushed him by the shoulders into the room and closed the door, but left it unlocked.

"P-Please tell me this is another classic American-style prank," Germany laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "That's fine. Where are the cameras?"

America removed his glasses. "No cameras, dude, I didn't think you were into being filmed."

Germany's jaw dropped. This really wasn't a joke? Then, why….

"If this isn't a joke, then why-" He was cut off by America wrapping a muscled arm around his neck and tugging him onto the large king-sized bed, wrestling him slightly so that America was perched behind Germany. "Why? Don't you know we Americans love to do crazy stuff." As he said this, his tongue curled around Germany's ear, trailing saliva along it. It made Germany shiver, though he did his best to hide it by moving America's arm. America pushed the larger nation forwards and pressed firmly on his back, grinding his hardening groin into Germany's backside.

Without thinking, Germany moaned loudly, feeling the lump press into his bottom. America grinned. "Good boy, you're already passive."

"Ngh, I-ah!" America ground harder, his hands groping Germany's thickly muscled body. The dresser next to the bed held all America's favourite...toys. He pulled out the first, a long leather horse whip. Using it to pull Germany's head back to look up at him he whispered sensually, "...Strip."

"_Was? Nein_-" Crack! The whip smacked Germany's back harshly. Ice coloured orbs challenged deep royal blues, in a silent battle for power and physical dominance. Germany blinked, acknowledging his submission; slowly, he began to pull his uniform over his head, revealing well-toned flesh and a structured anatomy. America's mouth watered and he ran the leather strip over one of Germany's nipples, watching as it rose and the man himself hissed.

Turning, Germany saw America remove his jacket and shirt, then his jeans. The bulge in his boxers was obvious, and Germany swallowed as he felt his own trousers grow tighter. Before he could say anything, America straddled him and pressed his lips against his firmly, arms either side of his head.

Trying desperately not to moan again, Germany was hesitant before moving his lips against America's. America was quick to dominate the kiss, forcing the German nation's tongue to twist and move to his will, exploring the caverns of each other's mouths. Germany gasped when America bit down on his bottom lip and pinched a nipple simultaneously, making his nerves catch fire and his erection enlarge.

Still gripping the whip, America jabbed his submissive with it. "Lift your hips," As Germany did so, he pulled down all his undergarments, freeing his pulsating cock and strong legs.

Sitting up, he dragged the whip down Germany's body, already beginning to sweat, from his neck to his feet, focusing on his dripping penis. Germany's face was flushed, his eyes always on the bed and not the attractive man sitting on his knees. Smirking, America took off his boxers, allowing Florida to be seen.

The whip, covered in Germany's fluids, touched the underside of his chin and lifted his face to America, who bent down to capture his lips again. "Ever been to Florida, sweetie?" He questioned the hot and bothered nation below him.

"I-I-haven't."

"Why not let Florida come to you…" He kissed him again, lips and tongues dancing. Germany's brow furrowed, God_damn_ it felt good; they broke for breath. "Hah...more…" He panted. "_Bitte_."

Something snapped in America. He reared back and slapped Germany, open-handed, stunning him. "You said what,_ bitch_?" Reaching over to the dresser again, America pulled out his punishment toys.

Germany's eyes widened when his eyes fell on the black leather harness, handcuffs, and spiked dog collar set in America's hand. "_Mein Gott_…"

Throwing down the equipment on the bed beside the naked nation, America pushed Germany's face into the pillows by the back on the neck and cuffed his large hands behind his back. After the snap of the cuffs was heard Germany panicked, trying to throw America off. "Don't be like that, sweetie…" America whispered as he rubbed his palms over Germany's abs, admiring how tough they were. Germany's half-lidded eyes looked at America. "The harness was a joke, though...right?"

Pulling him upright again and holding his bound wrists, America proceeded to answer Germany's question by grabbing the dog collar and fixing it around his neck, licking and sucking at the tender flesh there before doing so.

Germany groaned, feeling the spikes dig into his head when he leaned his head back so America had more room to suckle over the veins in his jugular, leaving bright red marks and bruises.

Linking the collar to the harness, America slipped it over Germany's shoulders and buckled the certain straps around and under his arms. The thin leather pants attached to the harness were slipped on, America pausing to palm Germany's throbbing member before pulling them right up. "Ah, God, those are tight-" Germany hissed, America shutting him up by pulling them in for another mouth-to-mouth battle. God, just how stubborn Germany was turned America on so much.

"You're my slave now, my little bound lamb." The American nation declared as he pressed his naked body up against all that leather and meat, his left hand snaking around lithe hips to rub the covered length, causing Germany to pant heavily. "Do that again…" He asked. America's nasty side appeared again; he gripped Germany's genitals in a death-grip, causing said country to whimper. _Fuck, that's hot_, thought America.

"A slave does not make demands of their master," America snapped, tugging on Germany's collar with his right hand, "So shut the fuck up and speak when spoken to. Understand?"

"Yes…" Germany gulped. America released his crotch but bit his ear. Germany cried out.

"Yes, _what_?" More ear-biting.

"Ah…y-yes, Master…" Bites turned to kisses as America moved down Germany's neck, then onto his back, kissing and nibbling. America loved the taste of Germany's flesh: soft skin, defined muscle, tasting sour with the sweat and distinctly salty because of the leather straps covering his torso. One of the straps was across both of Germany's nipples; it was this strap America began to pull and tug in a horizontal fashion, once again pushing his engorged cock into Germany's firm buttocks.

Germany was so unbelievably turned on right now he was literally unable to think of anything but the burning sensation caused by the friction of leather on his pick nubs, and the feeling of America again grinding into him made him want to be pounded into the mattress then and there. He wanted to ask for it….was almost willing to beg for it….

"Enjoying it?" Voice filled with lust, America also began to stroke himself as he moved against the German nation. Between heavy pants came the reply, "...God, yes...Hnn!" America had begun to reach inside of the leather pants, searching for his member. Once located, America pulled it out and pumped it with a passion. "M-Master," Germany moaned, his arms hurting from being bound.

America chuckled softly, then stroked his hands down Germany's biceps, massaging the tense limbs. Finally he produced a key which unlocked the handcuffs; red scratch marks marred Germany's wrists, but at least they were free.

"On all fours, slave," Commanded America. Sighing quietly, Germany fell forward onto his arms, putting his weight on his palms. Upon taking in the impressive view in the candlelight, America grinned. What Germany didn't notice was that the back of the underwear had a hole in it, for rather specific purposes.

"Stay put." America got up off the bed, stood back, and admired his creation. In perhaps forty minutes, he had reduced the great Germany to a shivering, excited, bound and fucking horny heap ready and waiting on his bed. Another victory for the hero. Another lion tamed.

Another opportunity to let his kinks run wild.

He placed his glasses down on top of the dresser, and opened the draw again.

Germany couldn't see what he took out from his angle, but he heard the rattle of something rapping against the wood; perhaps a chain? God, why did his masochistic side have to make him be so submissive and vulnerable….

America put the item down on the bed and positioned himself behind Germany's arse again, and Germany visibly startled when he felt something hot and wet slide inside the underwear- no, also- inside him. "Hah! What- Nngh-what are you-?"

Pinching Germany's thigh aggressively, America continued tongue-fucking the German country, his tongue thrusting in and out of his anus, tasting and swallowing the fluids with relish.

Germany felt his legs wobble, and his cock needed attention. Discreetly, in the wrath of America's tongue, he let his hand wander down his body and touched himself, pumping and squeezing. Droplets of sweat landed on the sky blue pillows under his brow as his body was wracked with sensation and burning hot desire- desire to be commanded, to be restrained and ravaged by the nation currently licking him out.

America used his hands to part the cheeks further, using his teeth around the sensitive area- it had the desired effect: Germany shivered, his breathing deepened. America noticed what one of his hands was doing to his penis; he bit Germany's right buttock hard enough to leave teeth marks. "Hahn! What the hell?" And angered Germany twisted his head around as far as he could to glare at America, the spikes of his collar digging grooves in his throat.

America glared right back. _He's getting disobedient again. But I can fix that._

Picking up the whip, America showed it to him as a threat. "Show respect to your Master, or there'll be no rewards….and no release." He smirked, and Germany had to admit it looked fucking sexy.

"I'm not your slave, I've had enough of this!" Anger and humiliation rose in Germany. What had his lust made him do? What had America made him do? He was no whimpering submissive. He spun round, grabbing America's shoulders and forcing him down, removing the whip from his hand and throwing it at the closed door. "I'll show you domination," Germany kissed America, his wet tongue pushing America's down, lathering it in his own saliva, his large hands pinning America's arms to the bed.

America was so shocked he barely had time to register the huge German tackling him, taking back control. Germany was everywhere: his tongue and mouth against his own, hands pinning his limbs, raging cock thrusting against his...America was almost tempted to give in and let his body be possessed. Almost.

America coated his fingers in Germany's and his sweat as he ran his hands over the other's intricate body, following all the way down to his hole. Still kissing Germany, America smirked as he thrust two fingers inside.

Germany shouted into his mouth, eyes opening and scowling at the country below him. America pouted and scissored his fingers, testing the walls, making Germany gasp, weakening his grip. Gripping his slimy member, America pumped it to distract him, hard and fast. Germany felt like his insides were twisting, being wound up tighter and tighter…

Just before he came America rolled them over and continued to finger him, thrusting deeper and quicker. "Nngh...B-bastard-hnn…" Germany closed his eyes, letting the pain transform into pleasure.

"Please. You're loving this, sweetie," America ran his hand up Germany's chest, stopping to cradle his cheek while continuing with his actions. Joining their lips again, America took out his fingers and then pushed them into Germany's mouth. "Suck."

The taste was revolting at first, knowing what it was, but Germany soon gave in to his lust and sucked greedily all the substance from America's fingers.

America was surprised to feel Germany's hands running up his sides, soft, tender, as if to encourage him. Removing the fingers he planted a butterfly kiss on the submissive nation's lips and whispered into his ear. "Let's have you turn over again, slave.." Without much reluctance this time, Germany was up on all fours again and willing to let America have a good view of his German slave.

Picking up the item from earlier, America put it next to his entrance, and pushed it in. Germany gasped as he felt something cold, probably metal, being pushed into his anus. Then another small, round object. And another.

"A-are t-those…?"

"Yeah." Another, and another. He could feel the long string of them being pushed deeper inside him; it was uncomfortable and yet such a frickin' turn on. Germany pushed his arse into it and bowed his head, moaning. "Louder, baby…" America cooed, pushing the beads into him, occasionally tugging on the string to make him stir. "Oh, God!" When the string was pulled out slowly Germany couldn't take it. "Please….I want you…"

America put the beads down, pulled Germany's tousled and loose hair. "Want me to what, slave?"

"P-put it inside me….Master…" Germany said, blushing.

America smiled, kissed Germany's globed shoulder. Stroking his thighs, he moved his hand to pump the German nation's penis once more, covering his hand with pre-cum; he then lathered his own member in the stuff, grunting with the sensitivity. He placed his cock right next to Germany's hole, softly rubbing it around the ring of puckered flesh. "F-f-_fick_…" Panted Germany. "Get on with it!" America took a deep breath, thrust forward.

And that was when an American state invaded a German trench.

Germany cried out, the sharp pain in his backside eye-wateringly painful for seconds, his arms shaking, breathing suddenly shallow, trying not to tense up despite the alien intruder. America panted heavily, the tightness around his cock threatening to make him come already.

Supporting Germany's chest with his hands, America breathed, "..A-are you alright?"

Germany grunted. "The fuck you care...I thought I was your-ah-slave."

Smiling, America trailed his hands back to Germany's bony hips. "Sweetie, you're a little more to me than that, I'm simply showing you how I get down." He began to move, slow and shallow at first...Then Germany pushed his arse back onto America's cock as deep as it would go with a small whimper. "I knew you were holding b-back.." He muttered.

America pulled out to the head, then thrust himself back into that inviting heat with a barely suppressed groan. "Hah...f-fuck…!"

"_Gott_...More!" Germany barked, too enveloped in the fiery ecstasy to keep a submissive attitude. If he was bottom, he was going to make it worth it.

"I..Don't know what that means, but-!" He thrust ever harder, deeper, searching out that one bundle of nerves which would no doubt bring them both ultimate pleasure.

After a few more minutes of fucking, with only the sounds of flesh slapping together and mixtures of lewd remarks or moans, America hit Germany's prostate.

"Aagh!" Cried the German nation, cold eyes snapping open and jaw dropping with the feeling of electricity running through his entire body. "T-there, America! F-fuck!" And fuck he did, keeping in line with the ball of nerves and gyrating his hips to hit it more, America handled Germany's cock in a tight hand, his forefingers rubbing over the slit on the head, increasing Germany's stimulation as he moved back against the thrusts, both panting and crying out, desperately clawing for their releases-

"America, I'm-" Another lewd shout filled the room as Germany spilled his hot, sticky seed all over America's hand, his own chest, and the sheets.

"F-fuck, how long have you gone without-" America breathed when he saw how much he had ejaculated. Germany's orgasm brought him over the edge, the tightening walls milking America's own release from him. "Agh! God-fuck!" He yelled, gripping Germany's hips so tightly his knuckles turned white.

They both collapsed, the bed creaking with the sudden weight. Both lay there, perhaps for hours, or merely seconds, lost in their orgasm-induced highs.

It was but one sound from down the hall which brought Germany back to full consciousness. "Germany! Germany, I didn't know where you were, but France told me you'd stayed here-"

Italy opened the bedroom door, after arriving and following the sounds he'd heard. He stopped dead, eyes wide and unblinking at the sight before him.

America, flushed, hid his face. Germany rolled over, too tired to even cover himself. "...Hello, Italia."

END


End file.
